A Frighten Past
by 3ookWorm
Summary: Mimiko is the youngest person to work for the company w/ a past she would luv to forget. But wat happens wen Juiro finds out. What will he do now that he knows she could bring back...
1. Frighten Past

Okay I know I haven't been the best storywriter so if this story sucks please forgive me.

This story is about Juiro and Mimiko; Mimi is 16 and is the youngest person to work for the company. She has a really bad temper, which gets her into a lot of trouble.

Well when she is 'forced' as she sees it to be a compromiser for Juiro and Kotarou Mochizuki, they don't met on good terms. Mimi's past comes back to haunt her but she doesn't show it, but Mimi isn't a normal human she's...

Well I can't tell you everything so you're going to have to read the story to find out what she is. Sorry don't bite my head off but I hope you guys like it.

FLASH BACK IN MIMI'S PAST.

"Mimi run! Run and don't look back! You have to get out of here. You're the only one you has a chance at fighting this disease." Said the man as he was slowly dying from whatever the people here did to him.

"But you have to come to Luko. I can't leave you here. Please you have to come with me."

Just then Fuko, Luko's twin brother came into the room, grabbed Mimi and ran.

"Fuko we can't leave Luko! They'll keep doing the experiments on him!"

"There're no more experiments! We're the last! You and I are the only ones who lived through them! There're going to hunt us down until they either kill us or use us for something!"

Mimi started to cry because she knew Fuko was right. She could never have a normal life; only live a life as a freak, with this stupid power that was supposedly going to awaken some dead king.

She fell asleep in Fuko's arms and he looked to the sky and whispered, "Please don't take her from me. She doesn't deserve this power. Please don't let the prophecy come true."

END OF FLASH BACK IN MIMI'S PAST

"Mimiko what in god's name are you doing now!"

"I don't want to be the compromiser for this stupid vampire! And you can't make me!"

"Mimiko either you do this or I'll make you wear this pretty pink dress **IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!"** Mimiko shut her mouth and looked at the dress Fuko has been trying to make her wear since like forever.

"Fine you stupid old fart!"

She didn't like wearing girls' clothes; they made her feel naked like everyone could see her body so to solve that problem she started wearing boy's clothes.

Today she was wearing a black tank top that had some blood red markings with baggy jeans, chains hanging out. Mimiko's hair was short like a boy but only in the back, the front was long.

Also her hair was dyed a different color as well. Blood red. She didn't know why but she liked the color of blood. So that's the color she dyed her hair, she had a heart shaped face and was curvy, had a C-cup maybe a D-cup and a 'perfect ass' as some guys would say.

Or the perfect body and because of this she also had a gun but no one knew she had it, cuz she didn't like it when people asked her things. Mimiko grabbed her shit and went to meet the stupid vampire she was supposed to be taking to the special zone.

_Well I do I get this bad feeling that something will happen. Ma-Maybe I really should start wearing girl's clothes. _Just then she saw these females wearing clothes and grown men hitting on them. _Never mind. This is as close to wearing girl's clothes as I'm going to get._ _Black bloods eh? I wonder what they will be like. _

Suddenly Mimiko's head started to hurt and she started seeing things. Again. What she saw she didn't know, everything went by so fast it made her dizzy but she just hurried to the Black Bloods she was assigned to. When she saw them it was a man and he was all bones!

"Shit this is not good!" whispered Mimiko as she ran to them.

"Hey there you guys are! Man you guys really know how to make really good Halloween costumes! I mean they look so real!" shouted Mimiko as she raced to them, making the other red bloods look at her and back to them.

"Come on you bunch of lazy asses!"Mimiko put his arm over her shoulders so she could support him and his little brother, "Don't worry. I'm just here to help you. You got to trust me."

_He must be the older brother, and the blonde must be the little one. But what are their names? I guess I can ask when I get him out of the sun._

As they continued to walk Mimiko's headaches got worse, she started to feel dizzy, her vision got fussy, it was getting harder to breath and her powers were starting to be harder and harder to control.

"Here let me carry him, because if we stay in this heat you'll get burned to a crisp." The older one hesitated so Mimiko said, "Don't worry. He'll be fine and you can watch him since you're going to be right on my shoulder."

When the blonde was on her back she then grabbed the other ones arm and placed it around her waist letting his body weight fall on her. Finally when they got to where they had to be, she placed the big one down then placed to younger one down.

Mimiko walked to a corner, sat down, and closed her eyes. Mimiko had fallen to sleep without knowing it but was watched by the man she just saved.

_This must be the compromiser. She looks to young, still a child. She seems troubled. But what could cause a young girl like her to be so stressed even in her sleep?_

MIMIKO'S DREAM

Mimiko was in a room and it was filled with blood.

_Blood. Blood is everywhere! Where the fuck am I!_

"Someone help me! Please help me!" screamed Mimiko as she ran out of the room, only to end up in a field.

"Mimiko. Come to me Mimiko. It's your destiny to die, so I can live once more."

Mimiko halted in her tracks, turned around and saw HIM. She saw the Kowloon King standing only a foot away from her.

"What do you want from me? I didn't do anything wrong! Just leave me alone please! I want to get out of this dream. Somebody help me, please help me!"

"Mimiko your death will bring me back to life. You're the only one to live through the test and because of that when you die I live again!"

He grabbed Mimiko by the neck and started choking her.

END OF MIMIKO'S DREAM

Suddenly Mimiko shot up, breathing really fast, looking around while holding her neck. Then she remembered that vampire's she saved today, and when she looked she saw them sleeping peacefully like they didn't have a care in the world.

She giggled a little which woke Juiro up. He looked at her and then saw her looked at him, Mimiko blushed turning away praying that he didn't see but he did.

"Alright then. Let's get back to work," whispered Mimi as she walked to sit in front of the brothers.

That's when the younger one woke up and said, "Hey are you a worker here? 'Cause I would like some ice cream please."

Mimiko punched his brother in the head and replied angry, "I'm sixteen you idiot! And no I don't work here. You're looking at the youngest person to ever work at the company."


	2. Frighten Past ch 2

Mimiko

_Mimiko's Thought's_

Juiro

**Juiro's Thought's**

Last Time:

"All righty then. Let's get back to work." whispered Mimi as she walked to sit in front of the brothers.

That's when the younger one woke up and said, "Hey are you a worker here?"

Mimiko punched his brother in the head and replied angry, "I'm sixteen you idiot! And no I don't work here. You're looking at the youngest person to ever work at the company."

Now:

Juiro looked at her with wide eyes and said, "You're a what? And how old!"

"I'm 16; making me the youngest person to ever work for the company. And I'm a compromiser. Look I didn't want to be YOUR compromiser. I was forced but now that that's settled, let's get to work."

"Oh. I'm sorry. My name is Juiro Mochizuki and this is my little brother Kotarou Mochizuki. We would like to go the special zone. Why would you say you were forced to be the compromiser to work with us?"

That shocked her a little and she didn't know what to say but then again Mimiko couldn't breathe anymore. Her powers were starting to hit her full force.

"Ex-excuse me, I need some air."

Mimiko ran out and went straight for the door. When she was outside all she saw was the dead and the man from her dreams.

_What do you want from me! I don't want to die, there has to be some way out of this. Fuko must have known and that's why he made me be the compromiser for the black bloods. Luko. _

Before Mimiko knew it she started crying, which was very hard to do. It was very hard to make Mimi cry, her breathing was getting shorter and shorter, and her heart beat was getting uneven. Mimiko knew she couldn't let Juiro and Kotarou find out about her powers.

"Come on Mimiko control. That's it. Breathe in and breathe out. Almost done."

What she didn't know was that someone was watching her and smiling!

"We found her." said some man that was standing on a roof nearby. The sun was starting to set so Mimiko went inside and finished talking to the BB. (A/n: 'BB' means Black Bloods just so everyone knows.)

"Sorry I didn't mean to take so long. Now where were we at? Oh yea. I'm a compromiser between black bloods and red blood."

"What are 'Black bloods' and 'Red Bloods'?"

"Red Bloods are us human's and Black Bloods are you vampire's. It's my job to make sure that no problem's Acer between the two Bloods. I've already been in like one...two...three...four...five. Six fights between the to."

"But you only counted five. How can you be in six?" asked Kotarou.

"Well that's simple. I'm probably going to be in one real soon. I really hate it when I feel some one touching me, or even watching me."

**What's with this girl? Why do I since something evil about her, when she doesn't have a mean bone in her body? **

Juiro was interrupted when he heard Mimiko tell Kotarou something. "A prophecy? What kind of prophecy?"

"Well they say that some child will be born that her death will summon the Ku-Long King or something. But the girl has to survive a whole bunch of test. And she must be willing to die to summon him." explained Mimiko, "But if she were to fall in love with a Black Blood and I mean really love him, then she wouldn't have to die. Now if the Black Blood doesn't realize he's in love with her as well then she's going to die. The Black Blood needs to tell her that he loves her and must really mean it."

"Wow! That's so cool!"

"But there's more. If the King was too be summoned without the girl giving her will she won't die. She'll just be trapped inside of him. He'll use her powers to make him strong enough to destroy everything in the world."

Juiro was so shocked that he didn't know what to do this kind of information, and to top it all off he realized that Mimiko must be that girl.

**There is no way she can be. She's too sweet; plus why her? Why would that bastard need Mimiko? She's just a human.**

Mimiko got up and said, "Well let's go. We have a lot of ground to cover in order to get to the special zone."

As they walked Juiro noticed they were being followed by something or some people. He didn't like this one bit.

Mimiko was acting funny, so Kotarou asked, "Hey Mimi what's wrong? You seem jumpy."

"Oh no reason. It's just I hate it when I'm being followed and you know it Kai! So get your ass out here before I make you!"

"Alright, Alright. Why do you have to be so damn violent?"

Juiro looked at the human boy that just came out of the bushes then looked to Mimiko.

"Hey Mimiko you don't look so good. Are your po-"

"Shut up. Don't say another word." Growled Mimiko as she punched Kai in the head.


End file.
